deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Faction War
"Have you chosen your side yet in the Faction war? There's still time, so don't delay" Faction War is an event where the player chose side a side between Alliance or Imperials. Both sides then compete against each other to capture zones. There are three zones; North, West, or East, and three lanes in each zone; Top, Middle, Bottom. Rewards will be given out at the end of the event based on the final rankings. Players can donate lumber and build a Watchtower in order to receive a boost in a given lane. Event Details # At the start of the event, all players will select a side (Alliance or Imperials), a zone (North, West or East), a lane (Top, Middle, Bottom) and join the battle! There will be multiple rewards given out at the end of the event based on the final rankings # Build a Watchtower by donating lumber and receive a boost in that lane! # Faction War ends when either faction occupies two zones, which could take up to 3 to 5 days # You must pick a Faction at the start of the event. You can't switch Factions until the event ends. # Incentives will be given to players who join weaker Factions # Rare prizes will be awarded to the top players of each Faction. # Event Prizes will be awarded to all players in the winning Faction. Rewards At the end of the event, rewards will be given out based on Merit Rank, Medal Rank, Total Merit, Top 3 Merit, and Faction Victories. The rewards can be claimed in the Event Rewards page. Rewards for Top 3 Merit and Faction Victory will be given out on the next day, also through the Event Rewards page. Enhancements All-Out Attack * Bought using Warhorns. Multiple Warhorns can be used for bonus rewards (powerful Creature Shards). * After activating an All-Out Attack, you will get five times the Merit until you retreat. * You will have a chance to get some rare rewards when you win with an All-Out Attack active. Desperation * Bonus Merit earned for players fighting for their last Insignia. Faction War Guide * Faction War consist of three zones. You can join a Zone once daily. Once you select a zone, you cannot switch to another for the rest of the day. The event ends when either Faction occupies two or more Zones. * A Troop Insignia will be deducted when a Faction loses on a Lane. The Zone will be lost when a Faction loses all their Troop Insignias on any Lane. In the event of a tie, the Faction with more players wins the Zone. * Earn Merits by deploying your deck in Faction War. Get more Merits to win fabulous rewards. You will also be ranked based on your Merits for bigger prizes at the end of the event! * Earn Medals by Donating Lumber. You'll be ranked based on your Medals for bigger prizes at the end of the event! Faction War Zone Guide Deploy * You will need one Warhorn to deploy a deck * You can only deploy creatures Level 10 or higher. Destroyed Creatures will be revived after a period of time * You may participate up to ten times, if you maintain a winning streak. The longer your streak, the more Merits you may win. Support * You will need one Warhorn to use Support * You can get the Lumber needed to build Watchtowers through Support Watchtowers * Deck gain a boost when deployed at a lane with Watchtowers. * When a Watchtower is complete, players who contributed Lumber will gain Medals and Merits based on their contributions. Medal Buff * Contribute Lumber to increase the effect of Medal Buffs. * Every Zone has a different Medal Buff that lats until the end of the event. Rune Effects * Vitality Runes equipped after the start of the event will only increase Max HP. Category:Faction War Category:Event Category:Event info